


Ледяной великан, взболтать, но не смешивать

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, SexyThing



Series: 2 левел, мини [17]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Post-Canon, into a bar, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ривер Сонг заходит в бар…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ледяной великан, взболтать, но не смешивать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [frost giant, shaken, not stirred](https://archiveofourown.org/works/858383) by [coffeesuperhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesuperhero/pseuds/coffeesuperhero). 



Она отправляется в Мос Айсли, намереваясь поддразнить одного общего знакомого, очаровательного космического пирата, но, вводя координаты в манипулятор временной воронки, отвлекается на тюремную стражу и прибывает на пятьдесят лет раньше нужного. Меняя координаты, она замечает неожиданную, но знакомую фигуру Локи, ссутулившегося за стойкой на другом конце бара. Броня потускнела, волосы спутаны, и бледнее она его еще не видела.

Путешествия во времени. Они полны сюрпризов, хотя непосвященные и полагают, что те будут предсказуемы. Но, как ей часто говорили, время можно переписать, и прошлое оказывается ничуть не менее изумительным, чем будущее. Она знает лишь, что однажды, если все пойдет по плану, в его будущем будет принято несколько ужасных решений, которые окончатся длительным пребыванием в тюрьме.

Короче, она ему сочувствует.

Если быть честной, Мелоди Понд понимает Локи Лафейсона гораздо лучше, чем сама бы хотела — а она далеко не так честна. В конце концов, Доктор всегда лжет, и никто не знает этого лучше доктора Ривер Сонг, грозы академического университета и властительницы нескольких благоговейных, перепуганных аспирантов, а также профессионального смутьяна. И однажды — хотя искалеченный, сломленный человек, сидящий перед ней, об этом пока не знает, — она превратится в Ривер Сонг, не-совсем-повелительницу-времени, путешествующую по Вселенной со своим спутником, богом обмана и озорства.

Короче, Вселенная обречена.

Ну, хорошо, наверное, не совсем, но кажется именно так. Оглядываясь назад, ей, пожалуй, не стоило спускать ему панику по поводу конца света в 2000-м году, однако ведь и сама она решительно намеревалась предотвратить строительство Пизанской Башни. Тот факт, что они умудрились попутно спасти мир от инопланетного вторжения, был, конечно же, чистой воды совпадением. Давным-давно она просто ради смеха сказала Локи, что правило 741 гласило никогда заведомо не использовать свои способности во благо.

И, все же, если отмести правила в сторону, однажды они умудрятся серьезно набедокурить, и при этом, совершенно случайно, изрядно помочь друг другу. Пожалуй, можно было начать прямо сейчас.

Ривер подплывает к барной стойке и приземляется в полуметре от того места, где он, похоже, всерьез вознамерился эпически кукситься весь вечер. Улыбка не сходит с ее губ, и сердитый, неухоженный бармен прежде, чем спросить, что она будет пить, смеряет ее скептическим взглядом.

— Ледяной великан, — говорит она, — взболтать, но не смешивать.

Локи не шевелится, но она достаточно хорошо его знает, чтобы не сомневаться: он обратил на нее все свое внимание. Она сидит, словно ей решительно наплевать на все в мире, что, если быть честной, сейчас далеко не так.

Бармен хмурится.

— Что, ради Хатта, это такое?

Она одаривает его светлой улыбкой и называет список ингредиентов, которые, как ей кажется, должны составить приличный напиток:

— Две части кореллианского рома, одна часть гралишского ликера, голубой тоник и глоток тви’лекского ликера. Вкуснотища.

— Никогда о таком не слышал, — качая головой, говорит бармен. — И как он должен выглядеть?

— Очень синий, — говорит она, вытягивая последнее слово, словно голосом рисуя вокруг него круги. — И холодный. Больше одного не советую. Они очень коварны.

Дело сделано: она видит, как напрягаются плечи Локи. Бармен переводит взгляд с одного на другого и обратно, явно рассчитывая стоимость вреда, который они могут причинить его заведению, и через мгновение, пожав плечами, толкает в сторону Ривер стакан чего-то алкогольного, называет цену и убирается с дороги.

Она некоторое время пьет свой напиток, морщась от его крепости, а затем наконец обращает внимание на своего будущего друга.

— О, я не тебя имела в виду, сладкий. По крайней мере, пока. Хотя ты и правда выглядишь немного взболтанным, — говорит она, сжав губы в линию, и поднимает стакан ко рту, весело глядя на него поверх края. — Доктор Ривер Сонг, к твоим… ну, не к твоим услугам, ни за что, но когда-нибудь ты все поймешь. Путешествия во времени! Вечно встречаю людей не в том порядке.

— Извини, — рычит он, — но мне кажется, что ты приняла меня за того, кто находит возможным заводить знакомства со смертными.

Она только смеется, прекрасно зная, что это заденет его ничуть не меньше, чем ощущение, что кто-то осведомлен больше, чем он сам. Должно быть, думает Ривер, Локи недавно прошел через какое-то испытание, так что она старается оглядеть его со всем возможным сочувствием.

— Для тебя это ранние времена, да?

Вопрос остается без какого-либо ответа, но она без труда узнает предвестника драки: по тому, как Локи сжимает кулаки, она догадывается, что секунд через десять будет должна бармену новую стену.

Она поворачивается к нему лицом и облокачивается на столешницу. Пистолет, уютно угнездившийся на бедре, стучится о стойку, когда она садится поудобнее, и по тому, как через десять секунд ладонь Локи расслабляется, она понимает, что своего добилась.

— Что ты умеешь, так это хранить секреты, — говорит она, с наигранной небрежностью поднимая свой стакан и уже не заботясь о том, заметит он это или нет. Он вскидывает бровь. — Ты и через много лет после этого момента не упоминал, что мы встречались.

— Даже не представляю, что еще могу от тебя скрывать, — отзывается он, и, надо отдать ему должное, слова эти звучат довольно угрожающе.

Ей и правда уже нужно было понять намек. Она прекрасно знает, на что он способен и что сотворит в будущем, через много лет, перед тем, как они снова столкнутся. Но Ривер никогда не любила убегать от опасности, и потому она просто поудобнее устраивается за стойкой.

— Батюшки, это и правда очень ранние времена, — негромко произносит она. — Откуда ты прилетел? Не из Асгарда же.

— Кто ты такая? — шипит Локи.

— А я думала, что это очевидно, дорогой, — спокойно отвечает она. — Я из твоего будущего. Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, а когда-нибудь ты будешь безоговорочно мне доверять.

Ей нечасто доводилось видеть, как он теряет дар речи — обычно он всячески подтверждает свое имя. Наблюдать за тем, как он старательно подыскивает ответ поострее, тем временем, как голова у него кружится от привнесенной ею неизвестности, очень весело.

— Оставь ложь тому, кто в ней действительно преуспел, — наконец говорит он. — Зачем ты мне сдалась?

— Чуть-чуть шалостей, чуть-чуть хаоса, — махнув рукой, говорит она. — Ты удивишься. Приятно удивишься. Это не похоже на то чувство, когда обнаруживаешь, что тебя позаимствовали у злейшего врага твоей семьи.

Стакан, из какого бы плотного материала он ни был, неожиданно начинает плавиться прямо у нее в руке, смешиваясь с алкогольным напитком внутри. Чтобы не обжечься, ей приходится уронить его на выцветший пол.

— А за это ты должен мне выпивку, — говорит она.

— Я ничего тебе не должен, — огрызается он. — Ты не знаешь меня и не имеешь представления о том, каково быть…  
— Похищенным с целью вырасти и стать политическим орудием? Ну что ты, конечно, я совсем ничего в этом не понимаю, — равнодушно встревает она. — Они тебя любят. Это должно что-то значить.

— О, да, должно, — горько говорит он. На полу дымятся останки ее стакана.  
Ривер закатывает глаза.  
— Святые небеса, надеюсь, в свое время я не была такой занудой. Хотелось бы думать, что мой период психопатии и мегаломании проходил с большим шиком, но, пожалуй, мы все совершаем ошибки молодости.

— Ты не так очаровательна, как хочешь казаться, — рычит он.

— Ты не так страшен, как хочешь казаться, — парирует она. Закатав рукав, она активирует манипулятор временной воронки. — Ну, не могу сказать, что встреча была приятной.

— Я что, должен спросить, куда ты отправляешься, словно мне есть до этого дело? Как можно дальше от меня — такое направления меня вполне устраивает.

— Не стоит, но, если любопытно: пожалуй, в тридцать второй век, — отзывается она, весело застегивая молнию на куртке. — Если хочешь, полетели со мной.

Он смотрит на нее со скептической снисходительностью, которую, как ей кажется, придерживал для своего брата.

— С какой стати мне этого хотеть?

— С такой, что, — говорит она, наклоняясь вперед и придавая своему голосу редкую для нее весомость, — время можно переписать.

Ривер наблюдает и ждет, уже прекрасно зная, что будет. На его лице лишь на мгновение отражается нерешительность, она лелеет надежду, но миг проходит, и она вздыхает, качая головой.

— В конце концов, чем тебе еще заняться? Сбежать и заключить какую-нибудь гнусную сделку с одним из величайших злобных умов во Вселенной? — Ривер бросает быстрый взгляд на другой конец бара, где притаилась парочка читаури, штатных подхалимов Таноса, если память ей не изменяет. Затем возвращается к Локи, чувствуя на губах привычную тяжелую, грустную улыбку. — Хотя, пожалуй, ты поступишь, как считаешь нужным.

— Мне не нужна твоя помощь, — отрезает он.

— Нет, нужна, — вздыхает она. — Но я могу подождать, пока ты не будешь готов это признать.

— Времени тебе не хватит, — говорит он, насмешливо поднимая свой бокал, — так что, прошу, можешь тратить свою жалкую жизнь на ожидание.

— Правило 408, — произносит она, прочистив горло.

— Прости, что?

— Время над тобой не начальник, — поясняет она. — Правило 408.

Он щурится.  
— 408? Тебе не кажется, что порядок несколько нарушен?

— В этом вся я, дорогой, — отвечает она, стуча по экрану манипулятора. — Порядок — чудовищно унылая штука.

— У тебя, как минимум, четыреста восемь личных правил, — усмехается он. — Ты уж прости, но мне кажется, что это подозрительно смахивает на любовь к порядку.

Она заканчивает вводить координаты и поднимает на него взгляд, растягивая губы в усмешке, подобной изгибу скимитара — острой и гладкой. И с удовольствием отмечает, что он отшатывается, пусть лишь на долю миллиметра.  
— Это было бы так мудро, дорогой, но есть одна загвоздка: хорошим людям правила не нужны, — говорит она, вставая и бросая на стойку несколько кредитов. — Когда решишь узнать, зачем мне нужно столько правил, найди меня. Через пару веков.

Ривер исчезает во вспышке света. Вокруг нее материализуется пятьдесят четвертый век, и такие знакомые стены кабинета на Луне — как бальзам на душу.

Она, конечно же, и не собиралась в тридцать второй век. От опасностей она не бежит, но ей хватает ума не звать их к себе на порог. Ее ждет стопка бумаг и куча аспирантских исследовательских проектов. Когда она доходит до середины аккуратного и подробного списка матримониальных практик жителей Альфавы Метраксис, раздается стук в дверь.

— Вот ты где, — говорит знакомый голос. Ривер поднимает голову и видит Локи — в этот раз он хотя бы не похож на того обиженного дурака. — На рабочем собрании произошла небольшая заваруха. Ты пропустила очень забавный день.

— Уверена, ты сумеешь повторить не только эксперимент, но и заваруху, — отзывается она, вскидывая бровь. — И кто же, по-твоему, виноват на сей раз?

— Что я могу сделать, если неприятности следуют за Майлзом Форкосиганом, куда бы он ни пошел? — говорит он, осматривая свои руки так, словно ему решительно наплевать на все в мире. Она смеется — по большей части, от облегчения.

Время редко лечит все раны, и никто не знает этого лучше, чем путешественники во времени. Но, все же, ему нужно отдать должно, особенно в случае Локи.

— Ты гораздо больше похож на себя, чем тогда, когда я в последний раз тебя видела, — протягивает она. Он не извиняется — да она этого и не ждет.

— Ясно, — говорит он, и на губах его показывается слабая улыбка. — Я должен тебе выпивку, доктор Сонг?

— Определенно, — отвечает она.

И, конечно же, это тот самый коктейль — синий и ледяной, с двумя частями кореллианского рома, одной частью гралишского ликера, голубым тоником и глотком тви’лекского ликера. К счастью, в этот раз он не плавится.


End file.
